A new start
by XxAkatsukiFanxX
Summary: A volunteer work, who would've thought he end up having a new sister? One-shot


**AN: No matter how many times I read, I always get the feeling something is missing. Can I get some help? Any review about the story is appreciated.**

"It's good to take a break now and then, so stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking."

"You could've fooled me." She replied without removing her eyes from the road.

"I'm just pondering."

"It can't be that bad."

"Really mom, I'm not sulking, just…thinking." He can't really argue that he wants to stay at home and work on his homework. Like that would be a convincing excuse. Now Isa is staring at the passing scenery as his mother drives them to the orphanage to help with volunteer work. In fact, she was well known because of her often help with volunteer work despite her busy schedule. Sometimes Isa wish his mother wasn't so helpful.

When they arrived at the destination, Isa could see quite a number of people at the courtyard of the orphanage. Most Isa assume were only doing this for their reputation, maybe a few looking to adopt a child and the rest are volunteers. The orphanage was well equipped as it was the only one in this neighbourhood so most funds goes to it. Isa guessed that it was a way to compensate the children who were not adopted to at least have a proper education so that they have no problem when they go into the working world.

As soon they exit the car another woman greeted his mother, "Aqua, you made it! And you even manage to bring your whole family today." And immediately drags her away. Isa turn around at the sound of a click to see his father unloading the car, asking for his help.

"Did she drag you here too?" Isa chuckled at his father's deadpanned tone as the both of them bring the supplies in the building.

"Is this your son Aqua? I can see the resemblance, and he's so helpful unlike mine."

It's not exactly voluntary, not if your own mother threatens to bring you to more of these events when you absolutely find it annoying. Isa doesn't have anything against doing charity, but seeing people put on fake smiles makes Isa sick.

"It would have been better if you'd let me finish my homework first."

The lady only laughed louder, ignoring his comment "Oh he's definitely Terra's son alright!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" two voices synchronise at the same moment.

All the people who know the family of three laughed, including Aqua. "Like father like son, they always say." Even the older children at the orphanage nearby who heard the conversation had huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

After all the formality, the adults begin their conversation. Some accompany with the other children to play with the orphans, including his parents. It seems like they are enjoying themselves, including Terra even though he complained a lot in the beginning. 'Mother was right; he did have a weak spot to things he wants to protect. Although standing in the middle among the children and looking awkward isn't what I would call successful in interacting with them.' Isa gave a faint chuckle.

Isa took out a book and pencil he hid in his pocket before he left the house, walked to a corner where he could observe with the widest view and sat down. He wasn't sure how long he has been drawing in his book but he assumes it wasn't long since more people are joining in on the games. Isa lowers his eyes and continued to work on his book.

"It's beautiful."

An awed voice came from beside and Isa instantly, out of instinct, stash his book and pencil back in his pocket as if nothing happened. His face immediately devoid of all emotion, he turns to look at the person who startled him. A girl with short black hair and crystal blue eyes is staring into his marine eyes, without any fear and full of hope. The blue eyes were staring intently into his own; it was as if he was staring at the boundless sky. They say eyes are window to a person's soul so Isa always look at a person's eye first whenever he met someone new. That was mainly the reason why many other children are wary of him except for his best friend and close few; they felt defenceless as if he could see through them. But this girl was different.

"I'm sorry," she apologised sheepishly. "I cannot help but look at your drawings. It's really beautiful!"

"T…Thanks." Isa couldn't think of a better reply since no one had ever seen his book before.

The girl smiled again, "I can never draw that good. What are you drawing about?" her eyes shining with curiosity.

Isa was a little curious why this girl is not afraid of him but he decided not to indulge her since he knew he was bad with socialising. "Why aren't you playing with the others?"

"I'm not close with any of them and my best friend is not back yet so I can only wait here."

Not a reply Isa expected but he cannot deny that it sounded a lot like him. The only time he participated in class activities were only when his best friend 'convinced' him to join.

"Why didn't you join too?" she said while pointing towards the group of people, "Don't you feel lonely?" she was staring at him again.

Isa admitted the truth saying he didn't want to be here in the first place while taking out his book again, "And you can't be lonely when you're used to it."

"If that's the case, then do you want to be friend? That way you will have a reason to be here."

A wave of déjà vu came over Isa. This was like meeting his best friend over again, only with someone younger and the opposite gender and much more polite. When Isa turned back to look at the girl again, she smiled in anticipation waiting for his answer. Isa sighed and nodded; letting her come closer to look at a few of his drawings he doesn't mind letting her see.

Both of them stayed in the same position, talking once in a while until it was almost time for them to leave. As Isa was waiting for his parent to finish, he thought it was fun talking to someone while he was here. It's been a long time since he had held a conversation for this long without his best friend around.

When the girl was turning to leave after a goodbye she said something softly, "Show me the whole story next time when you are ready okay? The story is interesting!" she beamed.

The next thing Isa knew, he grabbed the girl's shoulder turned around to his parents walking toward them and said something unexpected. "I want to adopt her." Shocking his parents and the girl, his parents because they thought he would be against it, the girl because she didn't think she was ever going to be adopted.

"Y…You want to adopt me?" she said in disbelief.

"During our interacting you should already know I don't joke about something so serious."

Getting over their initial shock, the two adults gladly accepts the new addition to their family and went get the paperwork done. Both Aqua and Terra was a little worried about their son's anti-social behaviour so they thought maybe a sibling would help but they were afraid that Isa would reject the idea. To their surprise that it was Isa who wanted a new sibling on his own accord.

"Isa."

"Huh?"

"My name is Isa Knight."

Realizing what he was trying to do, she quickly answered, "Xion. My name is Xion; I don't have any last name."

"You do now."

Xion wanted to cry, she never felt this wanted before and now she is going to have her own family, just like the one she always seen on television and on the street where the whole family was enjoying an outing together. She promised herself that she will do her very best in the new family so that they would want to keep her. As if he could read her mind, "Just do things at your own pace and you would be fine." Isa reassure his new sister.

After the paperwork are done and a promise to come back to see her best friend tomorrow when he comes back, Xion went back with her new family to start her new life as Xion Knight. A room was quickly arranged since the couple were intending to get a new child, just not so soon. Not sure on how to feel when they knew that their son knows that they have intended to adopt a child.

"If you want to adopt, at least it should be someone that I like."

Xion giggle with happiness when she heard that Isa choose her not because he had to but because he genuinely like her. Both her new parents are very welcoming and she fit in perfectly on the first day. She knows that Isa completely accepted her as his new family when he gave a heartfelt laugh in her presence when the family was lounging and talking in the living room together. That night, Isa pass her a book her had never seen before and enter his room without another word. Inside the book were pages of picturesque places and beautiful characters, every picture holding a story. A note fell out, Xion spend her night clutching the book protectively in her arms as she sleeps.

_As a thank you gift, I will show the other when it's done. Sweet dreams little sister._

_Isa_

**AN: I think it's because it's not detailed or long enough, I'm bad with words so whatever I say or write sometime comes out wrong. About the book Isa was drawing, its like one of those books with only pictures in them but tell a story through it. Ugh... that came out wrong. Please tell me this is acceptable, not acceptable is also fine, I just want to know how to improve it... PLEASE REVIEW.**

**One more thing, if I'm happy with this maybe I'll write a second chapter.**


End file.
